Ilusiones
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: El aun la amaba, dejaba fluir sus ilusiones con esperanza de que sea correspondido…Algún día, ella seria suya.
**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de King Of Fighters_ **No** _me pertenecen._

 **Aclaraciones:** _ **[**_ _Drabble_ _ **]**_ _o One-shot De 500 palabras (o mas), inspirado con la canción "Crawling Back To You" de Daughtry. Kensou x Athena. «_ Conciencia _»_

 **Summary:** _El aun la amaba, dejaba fluir sus ilusiones con esperanza de que sea correspondido…Algún día, ella seria suya._

* * *

 **Ilusiones**

* * *

 _ **«~**_ _Y entonces supe que tu amor nunca fue mío…_

 _Mía solo fue la ilusión~_ _ **»**_

Cerca o no. El seguía admirándola, estaba tan perdido en ella que su mirada podían notarlo otras personas. En el entrenamiento su vista estaba tan enfocada en la idol que se olvidaba de todo, por más que le digan flojo, no le importaba…Aunque cuando ella le pedía 'por favor', rápido quedaba a sus pies. ¿Por qué? Estaba enamorado de todas las cosas que la caracterizara a ella, personalidad, actitudes, movimientos y el físico.

« ¿Alguna vez pensaste en confesarte?» su conciencia le hablaba, mientras entrenaba a su lado. — _¡Ahora no es el momento de hablar!_ —contradecía al detener un puñetazo de parte de Athena.

—Creí que estabas distraído, Kensou. —comento al quedar perpleja por la inoportuna defensa de su compañero.

Chin seguía observando a sus discípulos, con sus brazos cruzados y sentado en el suelo para registrar algún falso movimiento de ambos. Gentsai sabía algunas cosas sobre Kensou, y todo estaba relacionado a los sentimientos, pero el problema era que…Athena lo ignoraba, o más bien evitaba oírlo. Quizás sea muy viejo para entender situaciones amorosas de adolescentes pero, él conocía esas actitudes que se presentaban delante de una mujer, bueno, él también fue un adolescente alguna vez; la triste realidad que rompe con las ilusiones de Sie, era nada menos que Kyo Kusanagi.

Cuando el entrenamiento tuvo una pausa para el descanso, la imaginación y las ilusiones cumplieron con un papel que le jugaba muy en contra en la mente del joven. En cada acercamiento oportuno, en las charlas y sobre todo, el compañerismo. Todo fluía que después de una larga amistad de años podría transformarse en algo más…Por lo menos que, se transforme en amor: emociones y sentimientos muy claros para plantearlos en el momento.

« ¡Porque no le dices que…Tu eres su príncipe azul!»Respiro y exhalo para animarse de valor e ir a decirle lo mucho que la amaba.

La idol estaba buscando su uniforme escolar dentro de su mochila, ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de su compañero. Él todavía estaba nervioso. « ¿Por dónde empezar?» Sentía ese maldito nudo en su garganta, no podía pronunciar bien las palabras. Apenas eran murmullos silenciosos que ni ella escuchaba. Vio como de apoco fue sacando su uniforme y los zapatos pero no estaban sus medias blancas, tampoco su revista de novedades; había encontrado otra cosa…

—Athena…Yo…—el nudo se hacía más fuerte pero a veces quería expresarlo con acciones para que lo notara más… _—"Yo también te amo, Kensou"—_ de tantas veces que se la imaginaba oír eso con la voz de ella, su propia fantasía lo mezclaba a su realidad.

— ¡Ah! ¡Los guantes de Kyo! —reacciono con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Sie se detuvo en seco, a cierta distancia: ni tan cerca y ni tan lejos de ella.

«Kyo…Ya empezamos de nuevo»

El muchacho fue retrocediendo lentamente para no oírla pronunciar ese nombre. Sabía que estaba emocionada con encontrarse un objeto que le pertenecía a Kyo Kusanagi.

« ¡¿Quién fue el idiota que puso los guantes de Kyo, justo en la mochila de Athena?!» Pateo una piedra que voló saliendo de su patio. Estaba tan enojado.

—Espera…—hablo la joven estando desconcertada, —Este es el perfume de Shingo. —olía otro perfume masculino.

— ¿Shingo? —repitió confundido. « ¡Pues claro! ¡¿Quién tiene otro par de guantes de Kyo?! ¡Tenía que ser Shingo!»Se voltea bruscamente para mirarla.

—Kensou ahora regreso, tengo que devolver algo. —Le dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, porque ambos sabían que Shingo siempre estaría entrenando con Kyo; solo por el simple hecho de que quiere ser como él, es decir, tener las flamas carmesí.

« ¡¿Por qué te quedas ahí parado?! ¡Ve y acompáñala!»

—Athena… ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —pregunto con una mirada neutra. Su burbuja de las ilusiones explotaba con la aguja de la realidad.

—No, tengo que ir sola—respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios. Cuando le dio la espalda, ni siquiera le prestó atención a las palabras que salieron de su compañero.

— _Te amo…_

«Otra vez lo ignoro…»

—Supongo que, nunca será mía. —hablo desilusionado, nuevamente estaba en la cuerda floja…La amaba tanto y sabe que no debe desanimarse, tenía que volver a intentarlo pero…—Algún día será mía…En mis ilusiones…En mi imaginación…En mis fantasías. —murmuraba por lo bajo.

— _¿Kensou? ¿Estás bien?_ _—_ fue inoportuna su presencia pero ahí estaba Momoko, observándolo de manera curiosa; estudiaba el rostro de su compañero, quien poco después escondió su rubor. —N-No tengo nada, estoy bien…—contradecía al salir del patio. « ¿Te sentiste raro? Porque yo también. Supongo que las ilusiones con Athena será en otra ocasión.»

* * *

 _ **Fin˷**_

* * *

 _ **¿Qué les pareció?**_

 _ **N/A: Digamos que tuve ganas de escribir sobre una pareja diferente, jajaj**_

 _ **Bueno, a veces no estoy muy acostumbrada de escribir sobre Kensou x Athena, aunque me da lástima Kensou ._. …Pero me dieron ganas de hacerlo xD**_

 _ **Estuve desaparecida y lo sé, empecé la universidad en este mes (Abril) así que ahí ando jajaj, bueno, hace dos meses o un mes estuve algo depresiva por situaciones personales y obviamente, las ganas y la inspiración para escribir no tenía. Capaz algunos pensaron que abandone ff net, nah tengo tantas cosas que hacer xD**_

 _ **¡I'm Alive! xD**_

 _ **¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

 _ **Atte. J.H ©**_


End file.
